Indoor farming systems must replace the sunlight, water, and nutrients typically found in a plant's natural environment. A potted plant may receive the sustenance necessary to yield fruit from sunlight through a window (e.g., a pane of a greenhouse) and/or commercial light fixtures, water periodically poured into the base soil by a caretaker and nutrients from the soil and/or added to the water. Many hydroponic and aeroponic systems have been developed to provide plants everything they require in a more automated or controlled manner.
Hydroponic indoor farming systems provide a pool of water, often with added nutrients, for the roots of a plant to grow into. Aeroponic indoor farming systems let the roots grow into open space, rather than retain them in a pot or a water pool. Both systems have advantages and drawbacks.
For instance, the exposed roots of aeroponic systems can make the plant vulnerable to bacteria and disease. Along with proper sterilization of equipment, it is also vital that aeroponic systems avoid over-saturating the plant with any particular sustenance substance (e.g., water, nutrients, light, oxygen, or carbon dioxide), which could make the plant susceptible to pythium induced root rot. Aeroponic systems must find a balance between maximizing the sustenance provided to the plant while minimizing the threat of root rot and other plant diseases. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved aeroponic systems.